villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ribbons Almark
Ribbons Almark is the one of the characters of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and the main antagonist of the series. Biography At the first season, he acts as a minor character who assists Alejandro Corner as his personal assistant. He later reveals his true nature and his plans at the end of the first season, starting with Ribbons betraying Alejandro, and then creating a group named the Innovators for control the world from the shadow after success take over Veda. By lending the abilities of the Innovators and Veda, he was able to convince the Federation to create the autonomous 'peacekeeping' force, the A-Laws, to purge the world of all dissidents of the world government. With the A-Laws in operation, Ribbons hoped to accelerate the unification of humanity under his guidance. It is revealed that Ribbons is one of the first Gundam Meisters of Celestial-Being, and also the one who saved young Setsuna F.Seiei with his 0 Gundam in Azadistan-Krugis war, and later chose him to become a candidate for Gundam Meister. He is also responsible for the creation of Team Trinity, whom he never cared about despite creating them from his DNA. And also, Ribbons manipulated Louise Halevy by offering her help to cope with her GN-Drive Tau poisoning, and also having her join the A-Laws to help her get revenge against the Gundams and become one of their financial backers. At the end of the series, he along his forces (GAGA-Force, Revive Revival, Hilling Care, Ali al-Saachez, Louise Halevy and Andrei Smirnov) begin the war between the Innovators and Celestial Being, who backed up by Katharon and the ESF-Coup de'etat faction. When he shows himself in his Reborns Gundam, he has a duel with Setsuna until he decides to use 0 Gundam once again to defeat him, but ended being killed by Setsuna in their final clash. Personality At first glance, while he was still Alejandro's assistant, Ribbons known as a very well-mannered, soft spoken and charming person, he was gifted with youthful charisma often compared to those of modern idols and willing to support and follow Alejandro order. However, this is only his facade and at the end of season 1 Ribbons reveals his true nature after betraying Alejandro after he is defeated by Setsuna. After Alejandro's death, he uses his legacy to make his own plan to guide humanity according to his own vision, and create a self-proclaimed group named "the Innovators" to guide and manipulate the humanity, and order to the Federation to create the Autonomous "peace-keeping" force named the A-Laws to destroy anyone who not obey the Federation. Ribbons' most powerful traits were his god-complex, manipulation and misanthropy. Overall he is known to be extremely cunning, delusional, narcissistic, egoistic, megalomaniac and completely remorseless. Ribbons always shows his disgust toward humanity and refers to them as "foolish" in his eyes and see them nothing but animals that can be controlled. Even though he can trust anyone who become his allies, Ribbons cares nothing for them and only sees them as mere tools. Unknown to the other Innovators, Ribbons already modified their genetic make-up to have a backdoor to their eyes and minds. Ribbons did this as a way to ensure no betrayal and deception was capable amongst the group. If they try, he can shut down and take over their mind. His manipulative side is not only limited to the Federation leader and politicians, he even manipulate a tragic innocents like Louise Halevy. After she inherited billions of money from her family heritage, Ribbons manipulated her by making her into a ruthless and merciless soldier, making her "the true humanity Innovator" by his drugs to become a messiah of the world, gave her permission to use Soma's Ahead Smultron to "avenge" her death and give her a gigantic mobile suit (GNMA-Regnant) as his gift. Again, he only used her as his puppet to observe the situation and also use her heritage as an Innovator resource fund. Ribbons is also known very hypocritical, such as the first time he claimed that they (The Innovators) are far superior than humans and later claims that he is superior to everyone, even the Innovators. After Tieria learned that he, the other Innovator members and himself were not Innovators, but Innovades, and tell him their true purpose to guide a human to be a Innovator, Ribbons denies his statement and coldly shot him and said he was still superior than the others of the world. In his early days, Ribbons had faithfully followed Aeolia's plan as Celestial Being’s Gundam Meister. As combat-type Innovades, Ribbons fundamentally believe they are better than humans because of their advanced abilities. As a proud Innovade, who can also access up to Level 7 information from Veda, Ribbons wished to follow each step of the plan and knew every part of it just like Tieria Erde. Even at his betrayal, he claim that he still have faith on Aeolia's plan, in fact, Ribbons never understand Aeolia's plan due he completely blinded by his own delusions, his betrayal and his deeds were the main reasons why the Plan eventually fell apart. Quotes Trivia *He "died" when he piloted 0 Gundam by Setsuna, the same Gundam that he ever save him 11 years ago before the series. *Initially, the Gundam Meisters were going to be Innovades. However due his defection, a variety of humans were able to take his place. Category:Gundam Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Dark Messiah Category:God Wannabe Category:Traitor Category:Related to Hero Category:Genderless Category:Multi-Beings Category:Evil Creator Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessor Category:Evil Creation Category:Master of Hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tyrants Category:Cult Leaders Category:Delusional Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Big Bads Category:Terrorists Category:Humanoid Category:Egotist Category:Heretics Category:Defilers Category:Usurper Category:Master Orator Category:Hypocrites Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Opportunists Category:Neutral Evil